


The adventures of Bad, Skeppy, and two clingy seven year olds (that are definitely not their illegal children)

by Ariaizz, CanadianAnchor, squeesh70, yuuk



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Muffins, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bless my discord gc, clingy tommyinnit, dadboyhalo, i love them, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeesh70/pseuds/squeesh70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuk/pseuds/yuuk
Summary: Oneshots of a family au with skephalo and smol tommy and tubboso much fluffshoutout to all the people thats helping me write thisand to the adiad gcilya
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 72
Kudos: 613





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllo! Heres who all the authors go by!
> 
> Ariaizz (me) - Izzy  
> yuuk - Yuuki/Yuuk  
> Hhhhonestlyidk - Clouds  
> CanadianAnchor - Sapnap  
> squeesh70 - cc/cece  
> Qekyo - Ness

This is a random au me and the "a duck in a divorce" gc thought of

basically, phil is a busy dad, wilbur and techno have to go to uni and so he leaves a 7yr old affectionate and clingy tommyinnit with bad and skeppy  
and dream is occasionally busy, but he knows tubbo likes seeing tommy so he leaves them there or dream helps bad and skeppy  
OH AND ALSO SKEPPY AND BAD ARE DATING BUT HUSH NO ONE KNOWS THAT  
that's it  
that's the au  
it's so fluffy

requests are open, but please keep them in this chapter to keep it organized!

-Izzy/Ariaizz (the person who made the fic)

EDIT: OH MY GOD GUYS WE HAVE LIKE- 26+ PROMPTS NOW Y'ALL ARE AMAZING


	2. A Muffiny Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Morning Muffins**
> 
> _The perfect way to start any day. With a crunchy cinnamon and sugar topping and bursting with blueberries, these muffins are a sure way to bring a smile to anyone who tastes them._
> 
> In which Bad makes breakfast muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is by Hhhhonestlyidk at they wished to not be listed as co-creator but if you want more of their works go to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhonestlyidk/

Bad opened the shades allowing the first rays of morning light to filter into the empty kitchen. 

It’s one of the few times today the kitchen was peaceful and, as much as he loved Skeppy and the kids, the calm was welcomed.

He smiled and tied the ducky apron around his waist before clapping his hands. Time to get down to the best type of business. Muffiny business! 

He had woken up especially early just for this. The kids had slept over and he wanted to make them an especially special breakfast. 

He took out the well-used recipe book; pages yellowed and slightly ripped from use. He thumbed through the pages until he reached the recipe. They were his favorite muffins to bake. He loved seeing people's faces light up when they tasted them. 

**Morning Muffins**

_The perfect way to start any day. With a crunchy cinnamon and sugar topping and bursting with blueberries, these muffins are a sure way to bring a smile to anyone who tastes them._

Bad preheated the oven and rifled through the cabinets collecting the bowls and muffin pans. He winced as they clinked together loudly.

“Mr. Bad?” Tubbo entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes and hugging his bee stuffie.

“I’m sorry did I wake you up?” Bad turned toward the sleepy boy. He should’ve been more careful getting the bowls. 

“No, Tommy was squeezing me too hard and I woke up,” he said sleepily. Bad chuckled. As much as Tommy hated to admit it he was quite the relentless cuddle bug. “Watcha’ doing?” Tubbo inquired curiously.

“Well Tubbo, I’m making muffins!”

Tubbo perked up “Can me and Mr. Bee help?”

“Sure but you have to be very quiet and not wake up Skeppy and Tommy okay?” Bad raised his index finger to his mouth with a smile.

“Oh, ok shhhh, shhhh,” Tubbo said, putting a finger to his and Mr. Bee’s mouth, copying Bad’s shushing motion very seriously.

“I need you to go on a special mission for me ok?”

Tubbo nodded sincerely. 

“I need you to get flour for me from the pantry.”

“You can count on me and Mr. Bee!” Tubbo gave a tiny salute and ran toward the pantry with Mr. Bee in hand.

Bad smiled as the child left in search of flour and returned to getting supplies. Bowls check. Muffin pans check. Tubbo’s getting the flour. What else did he need? He opened the fridge taking out blueberries, eggs, butter, and milk.

Bad stopped as his leg was enveloped in a hug. He looked down and saw a tired tiny blonde boy looking up at him. 

“What are you doing up this early sleepyhead?” Bad ruffled Tommy’s beheaded hair. He never woke up this early. Whenever he slept over without Tubbo he liked staying in bed until the sun was high in the sky and would fight Bad for trying to wake him. 

“Tubbo gone” Tommy rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Tubbo came out of the pantry flour bag almost as big as his body in his arms with Mr. Bee poised on top of the flour bag. Tommy released Bad’s leg and rushed over to the smaller boy enveloping him in a hug. 

“So clingy. He snuggled into me.” Tommy grouched. Bad let out a soft laugh. Yes, Tubbo was totally the one snuggling into Tommy last night. He checked in on them last night and Tommy was practically on top of Tubbo. He had no idea how the smaller boy had wiggled out of Tommy’s tight hug. 

“Good morning Tommy!” Tubbo said brightly, ignoring being called clingy. “Can you let go of me, please? I need to give Mr. Bad the flour.”

“No,” Tommy replied stubbornly, hugging the smaller boy tighter. 

“Tommy let go of Tubbo” 

“Don’ wanna” 

“How about you let go and we’ll play some music on the record player?”

Tommy perked up and slightly released his grasp on Tubbo. “Really? I can play Cat and Mellohi?”

“Of course.” 

“POG!” Tommy cheered and released Tubbo rushing to find his discs. Bad never really understood why Tommy loved saying the acronym for people of Georgia so much but if it made him happy he didn’t mind.

“Mr. Bad, I got the flour!” Tubbo beamed “it was so high up so I had to stand on Mr. Bee to reach it.” 

“Thank you Tubbo!” Bad smiled taking the flour “but if something is too high up, ask me next time. I don’t want you to fall.” 

“Don’t worry Mr. Bad,” Tubbo reassured and puffed out his chest “Imma big man!”

Bad chuckled slightly at the small boy and ruffled his hair “yes you are. Now, big man would you like to help me get more ingredients?”

“Yep!” Tubbo placed his stuffie on the chair “stay here, Mr, Bee. I’m going on a mission with Mr. Bad. I’ll be back soon, don't worry.” He said sternly.

Together they went into the pantry. “Ok, we need to get sugar, cinnamon, and baking soda. Can you help me find those?”

Tubbo grabbed the sugar and the baking soda and handed them to Bad. “Found them!” He beamed. 

“Ok now where’s the cinnamon”

Tubbo looked long and hard before pointing to the highest shelf “It’s up there!”

“Oh no, I’m too short to reach. Do you think you could help me, big man?” Bad asked Tubbo. 

Tubbo looked and thought hard for a second and then his face lit up. “Up, up!” Tubbo lifted his arms. With a smile, Bad picked up the small boy and Tubbo grabbed the cinnamon. He then brought the boy back to the ground with the treasures. “I did it!” He shrieked happily before darting off to the kitchen. “Look Mr. Bee, I got the cinnamon from the highest shelf!

Tommy came back into the room Mellohi in hand. He pushed a chair against the counter and stood on it to reach the record player. He gently placed the record and put down the needle music filling the kitchen. “POG!” He pumped his fist in the air and hummed to the melody. 

Bad put in the ingredients on the kitchen counter. Tommy and Tubbo pushed up chairs and stood on them to join him. 

Bad had Tommy measure the flour, sugar, baking soda and added them to a bowl. Then he had Tubbo measure the milk, butter, and crack the eggs into the other bowl. 

“Slowly now, Tommy, hold your bowl tight and Tubbo, pour your mixture into Tommy’s.” Tommy and Tubbo concentrated as they poured the mixture from one bowl to the next. 

“Excellent work little memer! Now time for the blueberries.” Bad poured the fresh blueberries into the batter. “Be extra careful mixing. You don’t want any to pop!” 

Tubbo nodded sincerely, mixing slowly and carefully. Tommy watched each blueberry scrutinizingly making sure they were unpopped. 

Squish! Bad whipped around and saw Tommy’s hands were directly in the batter. Tommy smiled a shit-eating grin before taking a handful of batter in his mouth. 

Bad froze. DadBoyHalo mode activated.

“Tommy,” Bad stared sternly “if you do that one more time I’ll have to take Mellohi away.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened and jaw dropped “not Mellohi!”

“Yes, Mellohi. You can’t put your hands in the batter or eat the batter raw. You could get sick!” Bad reprimanded Tommy “Now don’t do that again and wash your hands or else Mellohi is coming with me.”

“Ok” Tommy hurriedly hopped down from the chair and rushed to the bathroom. 

Bad let out a sigh as he watched Tommy leave for the bathroom. Kids these days. He turned around and Tubbo held the mixing spoon inches away from his mouth. His eyes widened, a deer caught in the headlights. Hastily he tried to hide the spoon behind his back.

“Tubbo, no,” Bad said sternly. Tommy, as much as he loved the kid, was a bit of a bad influence. 

“But it smells so good!” 

“No, Tubbo it’s not good for you. We have to wait until the muffins are cooked before we can eat them. Even if they smell good” 

“Ok, Mr. Bad” Tubbo sighed, putting the mixing spoon back into the batter.

“Now, what should the muffin wrappers have on them?” Bad said after Tommy returned from washing his hands. 

“Dinosaurs!” Tommy put up his hands and roared.

“Bees! Buzz buzz buzz!” Tubbo giggled, flapping his arms rapidly, running in a little circle. 

“Alright! Both bee and dinosaur wrappers it is!” Bad smiled as the kids cheered. Bad handed them muffin liners and a muffin pan for each of them. Then he went to make sure the oven was ready. He hummed along to the record Tommy had chosen. 

Tommy kept taking out Tubbo’s wrappers and replacing them with dinosaurs and Tubbo was doing the same but a little more discreetly.

“Now it’s time to pour the batter into the muffin pans!” Tommy and Tubbo’s heads whipped away from their little competition. 

“Wait a minute, my pan is all dinosaurs!” Tubbo floundered. 

“My pan is all bees!” Tommy grouched.

Bad let out a soft chuckle. “If Tommy’s is all bees that’s 12 bee muffins and if Tubbo’s is all dinosaurs that’s 12 dinosaur muffins. Even if you don't have the wrappers on your pan you’ll still get the same amount of bee and dino muffins!”

Both thought for a minute before Tubbo smiled “that makes sense!”

“Should have more dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are way more cooler.” 

“Tommy it’s only fair you both get 12 muffins of what you like.” 

“Ok,” Tommy grumbled.

“Now you have to spoon the batter into the muffin tin. I’ll do the first one and you’ll do the second.” Bad started spooning heaps of batter into the wrappers. Once he was done he sprinkled them with cinnamon and sugar. “Think you can do that?” The boys nodded.

“Great!” Bad grabbed the muffin pan and started to the oven.

“G’mornin’” 

“Morning Geppy!” Bad said brightly, turning to face Skeppy muffin pan in hand.

Skeppy rubbed his eyes tiredly still in his duckie onesie. He leaned over the muffin pan and pressed a sleepy kiss to Bad’s cheek. “love you” he yawned.

Bad froze as Skeppy’s soft lips came in contact with his cheek. Skeppy must’ve been on autopilot, the morning tradition too ingrained to his being. He knew they weren’t supposed to be lovey dovey with the kids around. They hadn’t told anyone they were dating yet! What if the kids saw? 

Bad whipped around and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that they were still dutifully filling the muffin tins. 

Bad popped the muffins into the oven and set a little duck timer before plopping down next to Skeppy at the table.

Together they watched the two boys at the counter as they spooned them batter into the wrappers. 

Bad let out a tired but content sigh. This was supposed to be a calm morning of him making muffins alone. As much as he loved them, he hadn’t expected two little muffins to join him.

Skeppy leaned over and rested his head on Bad’s shoulder and watched as Tubbo and Tommy flicked pinches of sugar and cinnamon at each other giggling. 

The smell of cinnamon and sugar and blueberries started to fill the little kitchen. The morning rays shone through the window highlighting the dust particles. The sound of Mellohi floated through the air. 

Suddenly, the ducky timer quacked. Bad got up and pulled on two oven mitts. He opened up the oven and the smell blasted even stronger. 

“Muffins! Muffins! Muffins!” Tubbo and Tommy started to chant. 

“Muffins! Muffins!” Skeppy joined in.

“Muffins!” Bad laughed, removing the pan from the oven and lifting it above his head.

It truly was a wonderfully muffiny morning.


	3. Lucky Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome duck feeding ft. Skephalo babysitters + the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Izzy for the beta! (yw :D)
> 
> Written by: Cece

“How about we go for a walk today?” Bad suggested. It had been raining for the last 3 days which was usual for Florida, so Bad, Skeppy and the boys hadn’t really gone outside. Today was beautiful though- clear blue skies, and the bright sun warming the sidewalk.

“Walk? Walk where?” Tommy asked through a mouthful of Cheerios cereal.

“There’s a nice trail that leads to a pond near here. I think there’s a playground too,” Bad said.

“Playground?” Skeppy asked, quirking one eyebrow. Bad scoffed and lightly hit him on the arm. 

“Not for you, you muffin head,” Bad said. They all giggled. “But I think it would be fun! We’ve been stuck inside for the last few days, it would be good to get outside.”

Tommy and Tubbo nodded eagerly. “When can we go?” Tubbo asked. 

“As soon as you finish your cereal!” Bad exclaimed. 

“Okay!” The boys exclaimed as they eagerly and quickly finished their breakfast.

\----

Tommy and Tubbo ran ahead of Skeppy and Bad on the gravel trail. The sun was shining on the trees and making the grass sparkle with the remnants of rain from the night before. Spring flowers bloomed in all sorts of colors on either side of the path. Despite the beautiful scenery surrounding the little unofficial family, Bad was the only one appreciating it.

Skeppy, Tubbo, and Tommy were too busy sword fighting with fallen tree branches. Bad chuckled as he watched Tubbo and Tommy 2v1 Skeppy, causing Skeppy to fall into a bush. 

“Alright alright,” Skeppy laughed, “you guys win.” Tommy and Tubbo cheered as they ran ahead.

“You get along really well with the boys,” Bad remarked, taking Skeppy’s hand. 

“You think so?” Skeppy asked. When Bad and Skeppy had agreed to babysit Tommy and Tubbo, Skeppy was admittedly nervous. He was the youngest in his family so he didn’t have any experience with taking care of younger kids. Thankfully, Bad was there to help him through everything, but that didn’t stop him from being occasionally self-conscious or afraid that they didn’t like him. 

“Yeah!” Bad exclaimed. “You saw how much fun they were having fighting with you. I’m proud of you for being willing to take care of them. They love you-us- like family, Tommy told me himself.”

“Really?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow. Bad laughed “Yes you, you muffin. and I love you too"

Skeppy blushed and held Bad’s hand tighter. They continued walking until they reached their destination; the park. 

Immediately, Tubbo gasped. “DUCKS!” he exclaimed, pointing to the birds swimming on the small pond. Tommy whipped his head around following Tubbo’s gaze to the birds swimming on the small pond. His eyes lit up as he saw them. “‘C’mon Tubbo!” he said as he grabbed his friend’s hand. They grinned as they sprinted toward the pond.

“Tommy, Tubbo!!! Wait!” Bad yelled after them but it was too late. They were running as fast as they could. Bad and Skeppy looked at each other before grinning and chasing after the kids. 

Ahead they could see the boys running and laughing as they romped through the tall grass. Suddenly, Tubbo tripped over a rock in his path pulling Tommy to the ground. They toppled over, Tommy still giggling. Tubbo grimaced as he looked at his knee which was skinned. 

Upon seeing the boys they were supposed to be taking close care of, possibly hurt, Bad and Skeppy ran even faster to see what happened. When they saw the children on the ground they breathed a sigh of relief until they saw Tubbo’s eyes pooling with water. “Tubbo what happened?” Skeppy asked, out of breath. 

“He fell,” Tommy said, “and he hurt his knee.” Bad and Skeppy glanced down to see the wound on Tubbo’s knee. It was a little bloody but nothing serious. It obviously was serious to Tubbo though who was trying his best to hold back his tears.

“Oh no,” Bad said and immediately went into protective DadBoyHalo mode. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I can run to the store and grab you a bandaid.” Internally screaming at himself for not thinking of bringing bandaids in case one of them got hurt. Maybe he needed to start carrying around a bag with all the necessary things when caring for two rowdy seven-year-olds. Snacks, water, band-aids, tissues, etc. He listed them in his head. “Skeppy are you okay with them while I go to the store really quick?” 

“Yeah,” Skeppy answered as he nodded and rubbed Tubbo’s back to try and comfort him. Thank goodness the store was only a 5-minute walk from the park. Bad walked as fast as he could. He went to the first aid aisle of the store and bought a box of bandaids. Tubbo was pretty upset so he looked around for something to cheer the boy up. He remembered how excited he was about seeing the ducks. What better way to cheer Tubbo up than buying food for the ducks so he could feed them? Bad got the food and checked out. 

“Look! Bad’s back! He’s got bandaids for you!” Skeppy said cheerfully. Tubbo wiped his eyes, staring up at Bad. 

“Hey, Tubbo,” Bad said as he knelt next to him. Tommy and Skeppy sat in the grass near them chatting quietly. Bad opened the box of bandaids and pulled one out, peeling off the wrapper. He shifted closer, but Tubbo frowned and pulled his knee away from Bad. 

“Don’t worry it won't hurt,” Bad explained softly. Tubbo looked scared. “It’s going to make it feel better, I promise,” Bad said. Reluctantly, Tubbo extended his leg out to Bad. Bad carefully applied it to the injury. “There, all done!” 

Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “What?” Bad questioned, confused. 

“You didn’t kiss it better,” Tubbo hesitated. 

“Wh-” Bad started.

“My daddy always kisses my boo boos,” Tubbo said. Bad let out a little laugh and smiled, imagining George or Dream kissing the boy’s injuries. 

“How could I forget?” Bad leaned down and placed a light kiss on the bandaid. Tubbo grinned, stood up, hugged Bad tightly, and ran off toward the pond like he wasn’t just crying a minute ago. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo called, beckoning for Tommy to come to the pond. Tommy followed him to the edge of the water. 

“They’re so cute!” Tommy exclaimed, staring at the birds in the water.

“Do you want to feed them?” Bad asked, pulling out the bag of oats he bought. 

“Yeah!” Both boys yelled happily.

Bad smiled, “Okay, just sprinkle these into the water.” He handed the bag of oats to Tubbo.

“Wait… this isn’t bread,” Tubbo remarked. 

Skeppy laughed, “good observation.” Bad glared at him.

“You’re right, it’s not bread. It’s oats,” Bad told Tubbo.

“Why’d you get oats instead of bread?” Tommy asked.

“Well you see, bread actually makes duckies really sick. It can also pollute the pond they swim in. And we don’t want that to happen to the duckies right?” Bad prompted.

The boys shook their heads. “Good,” Bad grinned. “Now throw some in the water! See if they will eat them!” 

Tubbo and Tommy stuck their fists in the bag and grabbed big handfuls of oats. They sprinkled them into the clear water in front of them. 

“C'mere duckies! C’mere! Come get the oats,” Tubbo cooed. Sure enough, the ducks lazily swam over. They pecked at the oats before eating them up, quacking happily. 

They all laughed at the noise. More ducks floated over from the other side of the pond, and soon there was a huge flock of ducks all quacking and eating oats. 

Tubbo and Tommy continued throwing the food into the pond, giggling happily and making quacking noises with the ducks. Even Skeppy and Bad joined in with their own loud quacks.

And so they all stood at the water's edge, Tubbo with a bandaid on his knee, and a whole lot of love for his “dads” in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a PSA about duck feeding. Please don't feed ducks bread, it's not good for them. Make sure to look up foods that are safe for ducks! Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!! Comments and Kudos make our day! -Izzy


End file.
